


VI. Apple Pie

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: "Oke, oke, kita berdua picik. Rajanya picik. Tapi... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dari semua kutukan, mengapa harus yang itu?""Oh, justru harus yang itu, Malfoy,"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	VI. Apple Pie

🍏

"Anda dikutuk."

Astoria Greengrass menatap Shaman dari Korea itu tak percaya.

"Kutukan yang hanya akan lepas kalau orang itu, atau Anda sendiri, sudah mati."

"Siapa?!" desak Astoria.

Sang Shaman menggeleng penuh sesal. "Aku tak mampu melihatnya. Yang jelas, siapapun pelakunya, ia adalah Penguasa Mantra kelas tinggi. Sekelas, atau bahkan melampaui Professor Flitwick."

Astoria tak dapat berpikir. Rasa takut, kemarahan, semua bercampur mengeruhkan benaknya. "Apa kutukan ini berbahaya bagiku?"

Sang Shaman tersenyum kering. "Anda bisa tidak makan kue-kue Ronald Bilius Cake Parlour seumur hidup tanpa merasa sakit?" Melihat Astoria mengangguk, ia mengedikkan bahu, "ya berarti tak masalah." Ia mengepak bola kristal penerawangnya dan mengangsurkan tangan pada Astoria, minta bayaran.

Mendengus, Astoria mencampakkan beberapa galleon ke tangan sang Shaman. Butler keluarga Greengrass kemudian mengantar sang Shaman ke pintu.

🍏🍏

Ini bermula sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Astoria diundang ke pesta ultah Millicent Bullstrode, namun saat tiba momen pembagian cake ulang tahun, piring cake Astoria terbelah hingga cakenya jatuh. Setiap tamu yang hadir menertawakan kesialan itu, dan awalnya Astoria juga tertawa. Tapi susul menyusul kecelakaan sepele terjadi di sepanjang pesta. Ketika hendak menyendok puding, mendadak pudingnya pecah dan buyar ke mana-mana. Saat ingin mengambil seiris bolu lapis mendadak seseorang menyenggol piring Astoria hingga lepas dari tangan. Kesialan beruntun ini lambat laun mengesalkan Astoria. Ia menuduh Millicent mengerjainya dan pergi meninggalkan pesta. Lama setelahnya dua orang yang dulunya pernah seasrama di Hogwarts ini tak bertegur sapa.

Beberapa bulan lewat setelah insiden di ultah Millicent, hal yang sama berulang justru di pesta ulang tahun Ayah Astoria sendiri. Cake, kue, dan puding mendadak jatuh sendiri atau bahkan rusak tiap kali Astoria hendak mengiris atau menyendok. Bukan main asam perasaan hatinya kala itu. Tapi tak mungkin keluarganya sendiri mengerjainya sampai seperti itu. Ayahnya bahkan membatalkan niat makan kue ultah demi menjaga perasaannya, tapi mana mungkin Astoria tega merusak hari ultah Ayahnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, Ayah makan saja. Aku juga tak begitu suka kue manis," kilah Astoria.

Perangai anak mereka sendiri orang tua Astoria jelas yang paling tahu. "Eh, tapi ini dari Ronald Bilius Cake Parlour!" gumam Ibunya kecewa dan menyayangkan. "Untuk memesan cake ultah saja orang sampai mengantri jauh-jauh hari!"

Astoria tersenyum kering. Ronald Bilius Cake Parlour. Toko kuenya Ron Weasley yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun. Saat tahu dari mana asal kue ultah ini, entah mengapa hatinya tak lagi merasa kesal.

"Justru karena sudah pesan lama makanya Ayah dan Ibu harus menikmatinya," kali ini Astoria bisa tersenyum tulus. "Lagipula, beratku naik bulan ini. Aku harus diet dan mengurangi makanan manis!"

Cake buatan Ron Weasley. Hmph. Jangankan beli, diberi gratispun Astoria tak sudi.

🍏🍏🍏

Sebenarnya, Astoria bukannya benci pada Ron. Ia hanya berprinsip, senantiasa bersikap baik dan ramah pada tiap lelaki akan membawa keuntungan baginya kelak. Setiap kali terdesak, asal tahu cara memohon dengan memelas, para pria akan berlomba-lomba menolongnya. Dari menahan pintu lift seperti koleganya di Kementrian, Auror Harry Potter, atau ramuan gratis dari Mediwizard Draco Malfoy, satu set pakaian lengkap yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Marcus Flint setiap kali Astoria merengek melihat gaun terbaru dipajang di etalase Madam Malkin, tiket eksklusif pertandingan Quidditch dari Urquhart, sampai Theodore Nott yang rela antar jemput Astoria tiap pergi dan pulang kerja. Asal pandai melihat situasi, Astoria dapat memetik manfaat tanpa dirugikan akibat. Lagipula, para pria itu tidak butuh kekasih; Astoria tahu betul mereka hanya ingin 'dibutuhkan'.

But then, there is Ron Weasley.

Ron Weasley. Yang termehek-mehek seperti orang tolol setiap kali Astoria mengajaknya bicara. Menatap tanpa berkedip dan menyeringai lebar sepanjang hari hanya karena Astoria mengerlingnya sekali atau tersenyum selintasan. Menyedihkan. Menjijikkan.

Ron Weasley, dari keluarga rendahan, yang hanya terkenal sebagai temannya Harry Potter atau temannya Hermione Granger. Apa dia tidak mengerti Astoria bersikap baik padanya hanya karena itu? Meski muak, Astoria mempertahankan keramahannya. Ron, mungkin tidak berguna. Tapi dia tetap seorang Auror, dia juga dekat dengan Harry Potter, suatu hari nanti dia bisa dimanfaatkan. Entah kapan. Astoria mendengus. Tak apa. Perempuan cerdas tidak menempatkan semua telurnya dalam satu keranjang.

Namun, ia tak dapat terus menerus menahan diri. Ron Weasley yang lugu, mengira ramah-tamah Astoria adalah sinyal gayung bersambut. Ia mengekor ke manapun Astoria pergi. Menghadiahinya dengan bunga dan permen. Berusaha keras memasakkan kue begitu mendengar Astoria sangat suka pai apel dari gosip yang dibisikkan Padma Patil. Semuanya membuat Astoria muak. Di Kementrian, semua tahu betapa Ron naksir Astoria, dan parahnya, karena berpegang pada prinsip baik pada semua lelaki agar bisa dimanfaatkan kemudian membuat Astoria tak dapat pula menampiknya terang-terangnya. Puncaknya saat menjelang Valentine, Si Bodoh Ron mengiriminya coklat buatan sendiri sebesar meja, satu buket bunga murah berikut serombongan pemain biola yang memainkan lagu picisan. Selama setengah jam Astoria terpaksa tersenyum di tengah ledekan kawan-kawannya, menerima coklat dan menolak ajakan makan malam Ron dengan alasan lembur.

Namun ketika tak ada yg melihat, ia merobek kartu Valentine, menyihir coklat raksasa yang dikatakan sebagai "hasil terbaik setelah 120 kali gagal total" hingga sekecil telapak tangan dan melemparnya ke perapian.

🍏🍏🍏🍏

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mendengar lonceng pernikahan?" Padma Patil tertawa sambil menyikut Astoria.

"Pernikahan siapa?" Astoria mengernyit heran.

"Pakai tanya! Kau dan Ron Weasley!" Padma tergelak melihat wajah masam Astoria. Ia tahu itu cuma gosip, tapi puas rasanya melihat wajah cantik Astoria yang senantiasa tenang dan penuh senyum berkeriut jelek karena tak senang. "Bukannya selama ini kalian pacaran?" Ia memanasi.

"Aku, dengan dia?" Astoria mendengus. Seringainya terkembang sinis. "Dengan orang yang cuma dikenal sebagai temannya si Potter dan temannya si Granger? Yang pencapaiannya cuma sekadar pai apel, bolu kukus, dan coklat yang baru sukses dicetak setelah 120 kali gagal? Dengar-dengar dia masih tinggal dengan Ayah dan Ibunya di menara kayu miring di tengah padang rumput yang entah di mana? Aku, dengan pria seperti itu?"

"... jangan begitu ah, aku kan cuma bercanda," ujar Padma, agak tak nyaman. Bagaimanapun, ada masa-masa ia pernah dekat dengan trio Harry, Hermione dan Ron di Hogwarts, hingga tak tahan juga mendengar Astoria bicara begitu tajam mengenai Ron. "Sudah, sudah! Kita bicara hal lain saja!"

Keluar dari toilet wanita, baik Astoria maupun Padma tercekat.

Ron Weasley berdiri kaku di depan pintu toilet pria. Ia tak sendirian, Hermione juga di sana, baru akan masuk ruangan saat Astoria membuka pintu. Kedua orang ini menatap kosong Astoria.

Padma terperanjat dan menggigit bibir, menunduk. Awalnya Astoria juga ketar-ketir, tapi kemudian ia merasa keadaan ini menguntungkannya, ia jadi tak perlu lagi bermanis muka pada Ron. Mengangkat alis penuh tantangan ia balas menatap Ron. Inilah aku, kau mau apa?

Padma menarik-narik tangannya, ketakutan. "Ayo Astoria! Be-berkas yang diperlukan Pak Shacklebolt masih belum selesai diketik! Ayo!"

Walau mengharap baku hantam, Astoria juga tak menolak dibawa pergi.

🍏🍏🍏🍏🍏

Entah apa yang membuat Harry, Ron, juga Hermione akhirnya hengkang dari Kementrian Sihir. Hermione kembali ke Hogwarts sebagai Guru Mantra, Harry, yang sempat menganggur dan pergi pelesiran selama beberapa waktu menyusulnya, ke Hogwarts menjadi Kepala Sekolah menggantikan Minerva McGonagall yang tak tahan lagi ingin pensiun. Ron sendiri, membuka toko kue. Ronald Bilius Cake Parlour, yang awalnya terkenal di kalangan Muggleborn karena konsep toko dan penganan yang dijajakan di sana menyerupai toko kue Muggle, tapi kemudian melejit hingga dikenal setiap kalangan setelah sukses dengan bolu sembilan lapis, yang memiliki sembilan rasa buah yang berbeda di tiap lapisannya. Astoria tak lagi ambil pusing dengan tiga orang ini.

Ia baru memikirkan trio ini lagi bertahun-tahun setelahnya.

Setelah memeriksakan diri ke tiga ahli sihir dan mendapatkan tiga diagnosa ia fix terkena kutukan, Astoria mengenang kembali keanehan-keanehan terkait Ronald Bilius Cake Parlour. Diawali dari pesta Millicent Bullstrode. Lalu pada pesta ultah Ayahnya. Reuni asrama Slytherin. Pesta natal dan tahun baru Kementrian. Jamuan minum teh keluarga Patil. Belasan undangan yang berakhir dengan rasa malu, semua tempat itu, kalau diingat-ingat, memesan hidangan pencuci mulut di Ronald Bilius Cake Parlour. Sesekali bisa dibilang kebetulan, tapi kalau sering bukankah kesengajaan? Astoria tertawa kering. Jadi, rupanya Ron masih dendam dan mengutuknya dengan kutukan bodoh ini? Betapa menggelikan! Apa dia pikir kue di Cake Parlour-nya sebegitu enak, mengutuk Astoria hingga tak dapat memakannya meski segigit akan membuat Astoria menyesal sampai nyaris mati? Idiot!

Perhatian Astoria sejenak teralih saat Butlernya menyajikan teh dan pai apel. Kebetulan, sudah lama ia tak makan pai apel, Astoria pun mengambil garpu dan hendak memotong kue. Namun, begitu garpunya menyentuh kue, piring mendadak tergelincir dari meja. Wajah Astoria menggelap saat melihat pai kesukaannya terburai di lantai.

"Kau beli kue ini di mana?" ia menanyai Butlernya dengan suara tajam.

Butler yang malang; ia sejenak tercengang di tempat. Dua puluh tahun kerja di kediaman Greengrass, baru kali itu ia disentak oleh majikan. "Itu... di Ronald Bilius Cake Parlour..." jawabnya lirih.

Astoria menutup mulut. Dengan tak sabar ia melambaikan tangan, mengusir pergi si Butler. Pai apel masih tersisa beberapa potong di atas piring hidangan, makin dilihat, makin menjengkelkan hingga Astoria menjungkit piring. Kue berikut perkakas makan pun terbanting ke lantai.

"Ron Weasley!" Astoria mengawasi kue yang berhamburan dengan napas memburu, berpikir untuk pergi ke Cake Parlour dan melabrak laki-laki pengecut itu habis-habisan...

Tapi, sesuatu menyadarkannya. Ia tidak mengenal Ron satu atau dua hari, ia tahu pria itu sejak dari zaman sekolah. Ron Weasley, bukan tipe orang yang melancarkan kutukan diam-diam; apabila memukul, ia selalu memukul tepat di muka. Harry? Jangan ditanya. Bisa dibilang sifatnya setali tiga uang dengan Ron, kecuali diajak ia tidak akan melakukan hal semacam balas dendam, mau balas dendam pun dilakukan terang-terangan. Apalagi, mantra yang mengutuk Astoria begitu kuat dan halus sampai-sampai tak mampu diterawang dan tak terlacak siapa perapalnya! Pakar mantra yang sekelas bahkan melampaui Flitwick? Mana mungkin Ron dan Harry yang untung lulus dari kelas Mantra mampu melakukan ini!

Astoria terbeliak saat teringat seseorang. Ia begitu marah tapi ia juga merasa ini terlalu... terlalu... PICIK! Too petty beyond reason! Ia tertawa pahit dalam ketidakpercayaan.

"Tentu saja itu kau! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, Hermione Jean Granger!" ia menyumpah geram.

🍏🍏🍏🍏🍏🍏

Di tempat duduk spesial pada balkon Cake Parlour Ronald Bilius, Hermione dan Draco duduk berdua, menikmati teh hangat dan kue-kue mangkuk, kue puding, dan pai apel.

Draco menggigit sesuap pai apel. Matanya terpejam saat renyahnya pai diikuti lembutnya apel berpadu di dalam mulut. Gurihnya mentega, apel yang segar dengan sedikit keasaman, manis gula yang halus dan wangi istimewa kayu manis, semua susul menyusul menyebar dalam lidahnya. Ia tak dapat tidak mengesah puas selama mengunyah.

Menyesap teh, Draco menghela napas, menyayangkan. "Sudah berapa tahun? Tiga?"

Hermione tersenyum dari balik cangkirnya. "Lima," jawabnya pendek setelah menghirup teh. Mengambil sepotong pai apel, ia mengeruk es krim vanilla dari mangkuk pendingin dan menambahkannya ke atas kue.

"Kau benar-benar picik," komentar Draco, geleng-geleng kepala. Ia menimbang-nimbang untuk meniru Hermione, menambah es krim ke atas pai, tapi kemudian memilih menikmati pai apa adanya. Toh begini juga sudah enak.

Hermione mengawasinya dengan alis terangkat. "Kau? Bilang aku picik? KAU?"

"Oke, oke, kita berdua picik. Rajanya picik. Tapi... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dari semua kutukan, mengapa harus yang itu?"

"Oh, justru harus yang itu, Malfoy," Hermione sejenak meletakkan garpu kuenya.

"Sepanjang umurnya, Ronald Bilius Weasley, tidak mendadak mampu membuat pai apel. Ia tidak lahir dan tiba-tiba bisa membedakan kayu manis dan kayu secang. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi dulu ia begitu bodoh di dapur sampai-sampai merebus air saja hangus. Dia yang begitu, dengan dia yang sekarang mampu membuat kue sembilan lapis sembilan rasa, menurutmu berapa lama jenjang yang ia butuhkan?

Aku ingat ketika pertama kali ia mencoba membuat pai apel untuk perempuan itu. Alih-alih menggunakan apel hijau yang garing ia memilih apel merah bertekstur lembek. Kulit painya kebanyakan tepung, pun dipanggang hingga hampir menghitam. Gulanya terlalu banyak, kayu manisnya nyaris setengah botol. Aku dan Harry hampir masuk Saint Mungo setelah makan tiga suap. Tapi Ron tidak berhenti berusaha. Ia belajar dari ratusan kegagalan. Tak cuma mencicipi tiap apel, ia bahkan mencicipi tiap rempah untuk dapat membedakan rasa, agar bisa mengira bumbu mana yang cocok dengan bahan yang mana. Ia berjuang keras! Hingga suatu hari ia berhasil membuat pai apel yang enak, satu loyang ia kirim untukku dan Harry, seloyang lagi ia hadiahkan untuk Astoria.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan Astoria? Setelah mencicipi sesendok, ia membuang pai itu ke tong sampah."

Draco terdiam mendengarkan. Saat masih jadi Mediwizard, gosip Ron pacaran dengan Astoria bahkan sampai ke Saint Mungo, tapi Draco tak percaya. Ia kenal perempuan macam apa Astoria. Arogan dan ambisius, mana mungkin ia tertarik pada Ron yang biasa-biasa saja. Belakangan ia tahu itu cuma perasaan sepihak Ron, dan sedikit merasa kasihan. Astoria Greengrass, sejak dulu memang terkenal sebagai kembang di sekolah, tapi kembang ini adalah mawar yang berduri. Orang hanya boleh kagum dari jauh, karena hanya luka yang akan didapat jika mencintai jenis seperti ini.

"Picik?" Hermione mendenguskan senyum. "Aku hanya merasa tak rela. Dia merasa terlalu hebat untuk makan kue buatan Ron, aku justru merasa ia tak layak makan kue buatan Ron. Jangankan satu loyang, sesuap pun ia tak pantas!"

Setelah menghabiskan seiris pai apel yang nikmat, giliran Astoria sekarang yang dikasihani Draco. "Tetap saja... apa perlu sampai seumur hidup?"

"Apa masalahnya?" sergah Hermione. "Aku bukannya mengutuk dia hingga tak bisa makan makanan manis lagi seumur hidup! Aku hanya melarangnya makan kue buatan Ron!"

"... apa kau lupa, kalau bukan karena Astoria, Ron tidak akan belajar membuat kue, bukankah itu berarti Cake Parlour ini tidak akan berdiri? Bisa dibilang apa yang kita nikmati sekarang ini berkat jasa Astoria juga... EH! EH! EH! LETAKKAN DULU PISAU ITU! LETAKKAN! BAIK! BAIK! AKU DIAM SEKARANG, AKU DIAM..."

Hermione meletakkan pisau pemotong kuenya ke meja, matanya masih memelototi Draco yang tertunduk melempem sambil mengemut pai apel.


End file.
